


How to become a hero

by Vernisee



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Brave Jaskier | Dandelion, Dysfunctional Family, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Post-Season/Series 01, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Violence, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vernisee/pseuds/Vernisee
Summary: There comes a time in the life of every bard when they must show incredible courage. Well, maybe not in every brad's life. But definitely in every one's who happens to follow a gloomy witcher and an emotionless sorceress around.One day Jaskier and his companions are thrown into a dark dungeon. It's definitely not the first time. But it is the first time when their fate falls into the hands of the bard. How our poet will react to that fact?
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 213





	How to become a hero

It was honestly unbelievable. Jaskier seriously wanted to bang his head against the wall. He never expected great things from himself, he was only a humble bard after all. So he wouldn’t be surprised if it was him who got caught by a bunch of soldiers from some unimportant kingdom. He has already ended up in far too many dungeons, basically on his own request, and had to be saved by a very angry Witcher very much like a damsel in distress. He got used to that. But to think that one time it will be carelessness of said Witcher that will lead him into situation like that was ridiculous. But then again, not since yesterday he knew that Geralt loses his head every time Yennefer is somehow involved.

He knew it was going to end up badly the moment the sorceress announced she needs Geralt to help her steal some necklace from some lord's court. She probably didn’t need to say anything else, Geralt would have jumped into the fire at her simple beck of a finger. But then she explained the necklace is an ancient artifact that can contain chaos and which could help Ciri to control her power. And just like that Geralt was sold. Jaskier knew that his complaints and warnings would not even be noticed.

The truth was, the thing that made him really angry was that he has trailed behind the Witcher into the danger like a sad puppy nonetheless. After the mountain he promised himself that he won’t ever do such a thing again, because it was his willingness to follow the Witcher that costed him a heartbreak. If Jaskier won’t be a part of Geralt’s shitty decisions, he can’t be accused of shit shovelling. The reasoning was simple. So why the fuck didn’t he just listen to himself?

If he did, he would probably be sitting next to the fireplace in Kaer Morhen right now, sipping wine and telling Ciri some story. But of course, his worry for Geralt didn’t allow him to let the Witcher go alone with that witch, so he insisted on taking a part in the mission as well. And now he was chained to the wall in some cold basement. Which was actually pretty easy to predict.

He glared at Geralt and Yennefer, who were pinned to the same wall a little further. It seemed that his companions finally regained consciousness.

„For the record”, he started, „This time it is not my fault”.

He heard a low "hmm" coming from the Witcher. He was not discouraged by that sound, though. It was true, he had nothing to do with the whole situation. He did exactly what Geralt told him to do. He stayed away from the fight, letting his companions deal with the soldiers. Well, mostly. He did hit the back of the head of one soldier with some gold figurine he took from the shelf, but only because that soldier came at Geralt from behind. What mattered was that it wasn’t Jaskier who got himself caught first. And he will stick to that fact no matter what.

„Yes, congratulations for the bard”, scoffed Yennefer. „It’s clearly your first”.

Jaskier did not miss the fact that the sorceress had a weird collar around her neck. He bet it was keeping her from using her magic to get them out. Their kidnappers were clearly resourceful, which wasn't helpful.

„Well, this time I give you all the credit. You were beaten by that mage like a child”.

„Oh, please. Like you know anything about the magic at all”, she was obviously angry now. „Geralt, why exactly did we take the bard with us? It’s not like he is useful for anything”.

„I’m useful for plenty of things!”, he raised his voice.

„Writing stupid songs that aren’t even close to what happened in reality isn’t useful”, she spat.

„Can you both shut the fuck up and let me think?!”, Geralt growled. „There has to be some kind of way out”.

„There is", Jaskier agreed. "The gravedigger who comes to get our remains will take us out!”.

„Oh, stop being dramatic!”, Yennefer rolled her eyes.

„That’s literally my job!”, the bard defended himself.

Everyone always thought Jaskier’s expressiveness was a problem. He didn’t agree. Quarrels like this allowed things to loosen up a bit and sometimes to accidentally find a way out of impossible situation like the one they were currently in. Sure, it has never been Jaskier to find such a way out, but he liked to think of himself as an inspiration, which leads others there.

Jaskier glanced at Geralt. The Witcher seemed to be deep in thoughts, completely ignoring Yennefer and Jaskier’s small clash. The White Wolf probably got used to these squabbles during the long months they all spent together in the Witchers’ Keep. It seemed that now he was able to automatically turn off any annoying noises.

The bard didn’t know what the Witcher was thinking so hard about. Jaskier was the first of all three to regain consciousness, which not only was a big surprise but also allowed him to look around. There was nothing in the cell that would help them to get out. They were clearly fucked.

Suddenly, Geralt’s head snapped into the door’s direction. After a while Jaskier also could hear a heavy footsteps approaching. Well, it seemed it was only a beginning of fun then. Someone stopped in front of the cell, there was a sound of the keys and finally prisoners were graced with the presence of the lord himself, protected by a bunch of heavy armed guards.

„I have to admit I was surprised to be attacked by the famous White Wolf”, the lord started, his gaze lingered on Geralt. „Someone would have thought you have better things to do than robbing noble's keeps in these times of war. Especially, that everyone knows you have the Princess of Cintra under your care. What do you think? How much Nilfgaard would pay me for you?”.

An aggressive snarl escaped from Geralt's throat. A while ago Jaskier started to believe that making frightening sounds were compulsory lessons in a school for witchers. Geralt must have had excellent grades from them. If they survive this encounter, he was surely going to ask Vesemir about that.

„Don’t worry, Witcher”, the lord laughed. „I hate Nilfgaard too. I’m not going to become their subject, thus I have no interest in Cirilla or you. Although, you do understand that I can’t let you go unpunished. You broke in into my home, tried to steal my property and killed dozen of my soldiers”.

„Well, would you give us the necklace if we asked politely?”, snarled Yennefer.

„Of course not, my dear. The necklace is my most precious treasure”, answered the lord. „That’s why you are all going to die for trying to steal it”.

„Fantastic!”, cried Jaskier. „Thank you so very much, Yennefer!”.

„Oh, be quiet”, she snapped.

„Although, killing you just like that would be too simple”, the Lord continued. „So I came up with an idea, which will keep me entertained. Here’s the deal. One of you will face my best trained soldiers in a duel to the death. If you win, I’ll let you all go free. If you loose, well... there will be an executioner waiting for you”.

The lord seemed to be very proud of his idea. Jaskier couldn’t say he disagree. Geralt will smash whatever soldiers the lord will throw at him, so it wasn't a problem at all. He crossed his gaze with the Witcher, silently encouraging him to take up the challenge. It was their best chance.

„I accept”, Geralt said after a short while.

„You didn’t understand me, Witcher”, the lord laughed again. „It won’t be you who will fight my soldiers. Nor that witch over there”, he gestured towards Yennefer. „You are creatures of magic, such a duel wouldn’t be fair for my men. If anyone is going to fighting them to get you free, it’s the boy”, he pointed to Jaskier.

Jaskier blood went cold. There is no way for him to fight in a combat. He was done with that a long time ago. He was the simple poet now, for crying out loud! Well, the poet who was ready to smash heads of foes with gold figurines, but the poet nonetheless! He could already feel a panic building up within him. Taking a sword would be tantamount to admitting to Geralt about his origin, which would meant a definitive end of their friendship. It wasn’t like Jaskier was his favourite person now, but after that Geralt would surely hate him. It was the last thing he wanted.

„There’s no way!”, Geralt growled, his voice full of anger. „The bard has never wielded a sword! He won’t stand a minute in a fight, how is this to entertain you? I will go, you can send as many soldiers as you want...”.

„I want a fun, not a complete blood shed”, the lord interrupted him. „Those are my conditions. Take your chance or go straight for execution. You have a time to make a decision until the dawn”. The lord spun on his heel and left before either of them could reply.

Thousands of thoughts ran through Jaskier's head at once. He stared at the opposite wall, but instead of gray stones, he saw all the fights he fought as a young boy. After the massacre in Lettenhove he promised himself not to touch a sword ever again. And now he might not have a choice.

„Well, that went great”, decided Yennefer. „We’ve got our way out”.

„Jaskier isn’t going to fight with them!”, roared Geralt.

„Think about it, Geralt”, she reasoned. „The competition will distract them. It will give us a chance to break free. If we are lucky, we might do that before these soldiers kill Jaskier, so there’s a chance for him too”.

„We are not going to sacrifice Jaskier!”, Geralt was clearly furious with the idea. Jaskier could have seen the Witcher is looking desperate and scared, if he wasn’t still staring at the wall.

„The bard can be of use for once in his pathetic life!”, Yennefer argued further. „Think of Ciri! Would it be better for her to lose all of us at once? She already lost so much! Sure, I don’t feel great with an idea of sending him to a certain death, but it’s our only option!”.

Jaskier slowly moved his gaze to Yennefer. Calling him pathetic struck him deep. But she had a point. The sorceress and the Witcher sacrificed a lot to keep people safe. Geralt fought monsters on daily basis and tried to keep the only hope of this Continent away from Nilfgaard. Yennefer has taken almost fatal wounds in the Battle of Sodden, protecting people from attackers' rage. What position did that put the bard in? Did he even had a right to be offended by being called pathetic?

He has never done anything heroic in his life. As a half-breed he didn’t even know which side to stand on during the massacre all these years ago. He decided not to support any and to escape like a coward. And now he was hiding again behind Geralt and Yennefer’s back, hoping they will be the ones to take a responsibility. Maybe it was finally the time to men up and make his own sacrifice as well.

„It’s your fault we are in here, Yen. Don’t put it on Jaskier”, Geralt answered. „We’ll think of something else”.

„No”, Jaskier couldn't recognize his own voice, it was devoided of any emotion. „Yen is right. I will take up the challenge”.

It will end him. He wasn’t sure he still knew how to fight, he didn’t do that in over twenty years. But even if he wins, Jaskier the bard will die. He won’t be able to pretend to be happy and carefree after that. There is also a big chance he won’t even have a possibility to pretend, since Geralt might simply decide to slice his throat. But Jaskier owes Geralt so many things that it wouldn’t be fair not to take up the challenge.

„Don’t be an idiot. Your best achievement is taking out a drunken peasant in a bar fight. You are not fighting anyone”. Seeing that Jaskier is opening up his mouth to argue, he added, „That’s the end of discussion, Jaskier”.

Jaskier spent the rest of the night remembering the movements his father had taught him. He wanted him to use them against fae, who lived in woods around Lettenhove, well knowing that his son is partly one of them. The Viscount always hated fae and his hate only rose when he found out that his wife has fallen for one of them. He chose to forgive her, assuming that this fae had cast a spell on her. He also took it upon himself to raise Jaskier as his own. Jaskier knew the man never loved him, his concern was more about caring for what others would say if they found out. They pretended to be a happy family. But his father was constantly planning a revenge and he carried it out when Jaskier was fifteen. He gave a sword to him and ordered to kill innocent creatures. Jaskier wasn’t able to do that, but he stood nearby and watched. He hated himself for that. Father hated him for that as well, but for a different reason. So Jaskier ended up running off to Oxenfurt.

In Oxenfurt he grew to feel ashamed of his roots even more. People were cruel to half-breeds. Already in Lettenhove he was forced to wear a charm hiding his special features, so that no one would ever find out his true origin. Though, there wasn’t much to hide. Only a little bit pointed ears, a golden shade of skin and a fairy gleam in the eyes. That’s probably why Geralt has never felt a magic on him. The charm was pretty weak, as well as it simply became part of the bard. After all, he was wearing it for his entire life.

He cosidered telling Geralt the truth. He really did. But Geralt was a witcher. Witchers killed monsters and fae were monsters. Jaskier saw him killing a handful of them. All of them were evil and fully deserved their fate, but then again Jaskier wasn’t so sure he didn’t deserve it as well. And since he was a coward, he has chosen not to bring up this matter. Now though, he will have to face that.

Finally, there were heavy footsteps again. The lord stood in the doorstep.

„What is your decision?”, he asked.

Jaskier saw Geralt opening his mouth, without the doubt to say that the lord can go fuck himself, but he cut him off before he could voice out his mind.

„I’ll fight”, he said.

If eyesight could kill, he would fall dead under the gaze that Geralt graced him with. The Witcher jercked the shackles, snarling „He is not!” and „Don’t you fucking dare!”.

Neither Jaskier nor the lord paid any attention. They looked each other in the eyes, instead.

„Perfect!”, the lord smirked. „Gentelmen, take the Witcher and the witch to the ballroom. They will watch the fight with me. I’ll stay to exchange a few words with our champion here”.

He waited for guards to take Yennefer and drag Geralt out of the cell. Geralt managed to make quite a scene, with cursing and struggling, probably giving bruises to several soldiers.

„Aren’t you the brave one, hm?”, asked the lord once they were alone.

„Me? Brave? That is the last term I would use to describe myself”, Jaskier snorted.

„Well, I hope these two are worth dying for”.

„And I hope you have made your amends, because Geralt is going to rip your head off anyway”.

„Maybe so”, the lord smiled. „Now let’s go my friend. We have the event to attend to!”. He clapped his hands and motioned to the remaining guards to move Jaskier.

The way to the ballroom was filled with silence. Once they got there, Jaskier could see that all furniture was taken out. The room was empty, except for the presence of soldiers and Jaskier's companions. Gearlt and Yeneffer were immobilized with shackles over their arms, legs and necks. The guards kept them chained like dogs. Some of soldiers were injured, which suggested that they tried to break free. Jakier swallowed. Geralt looked furious and Yennefer looked resigned. The escape attempt clearly didn’t work out and now everything was up to him. So in their eyes they were already doomed.

That gave Jaskier the courage. He will earn Geralt and Yennefer’s freedom, no matter what happens next. He straightened up and headed for the center of the room.

„Do I get any weapon or do I fight with bare hands?”, he asked.

He could here Geralt’s snarl. He knew the Witcher hated his reckless attitude, but it was what allowed Jaskier to keep himself together.

„You can take the Witcher’s sword”, the lord answered.

One of the guards walked over and handed him Geralt's steel blade. Jaskier looked over his shoulder, his eyes silently asking Geralt for permission. The bard had the opportunity to touch the sword several times, but never under such circumstances. The Witcher held his gaze for a while, as if searching for something, but finally gave a small nod.

Jaskier reached out and took the sword. He weighed it in his hand, trying to adjust. It was as heavy as he remembered. He took a few deep breaths.

„I’m ready”, ha announced.

For a moment nothing was happening, but then he heard Geralt's scream. A second later he heard the sound of the blade cutting through the air. He spinned around in time to block the hit. He wavered slightly, but quickly corrected his posture. He stretched his legs apart so he could easily carry his weight around. He leaned back, avoiding another hit. They started dancing around each other, exchanging blows.

He could swear he heard Yennefer asking „Wasn’t he supposed not to know how to wield a sword?” and Gerald’s surprised grunt. It made him feel more confident.

The fight continued. After a while he heard another pair of footsteps approaching. Without a doubt another opponent, after all the lord said he is going to fight a few soldiers. He got a sudden idea. When the footsteps were close enough and Jaskier was able to hear the new soldier taking a swing, he quickly crouched down, making sure the soldier in front of him is close enough. The blade went through the air, cutting the throat of his first opponent. The soldier made a surprised noise and fell to the ground. Jaskier immediately turned around, making his way clear with the movement of the sword. He faced the second man.

This one was clearly more skilled and very angry that he accidentaly killed his colleague. Jaskier had difficulties with blocking his hits. Few times he let his guard down, which costed him a cut through his chest. The bard focused on the defense, knowing that the soldier would become weak if he continues his furious attack like that. Sure enough, after few more minutes the man got sloppy, which allowed Jaskier to finally sink his blade into his windpipe.

He didn’t have any time to cool of, since the third soldier has already taken the place of the previous one. Jaskier already felt his muscles burn. He didn’t know how much longer he will be able to continue the fight. He gritted his teeth as he parried another blow. He staggered.

„You’ve got this, Jask!”, he heard the Witcher’s voice.

He couldn’t give up. Not now. He had to win this for Geralt, he had to get him back to Ciri. He saw the next blow coming, his sword too heavy to meet it. Jaskier leaned down, lifted his knee and with all of his strength he pressed it into the opponent's stomach. The soldier made a pained noise and stumbled back, his blow lost trajectory. Instead of hitting Jaskier’s already injured chest, it went for the hand in which he hold Geralt’s sword. The impact caused him to release the blade. The sword rolled across the floor.

Geralt screamed something again, but the buzzing in Jaskier’s head prevented him from grasping the sense of words. He backed away, but the soldier already recovered and was approaching fast. The bard tried to think. He wouldn’t be able to get to his sword in time, so he rushed in the opposite way in hope to confuse his opponent. Jaskier managed slipping away from the soldier for w while, but he was already on the edge of exhaustion. He could see black spots dancing around his vision.

The soldier caught up with him, exposing his leg slightly. The bard stumbled over it and fell. He managed to roll over before the blade sank into his back, though. Jaskier counted that as his success, knowing that was probably the last hit he was able to escape from. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ready for what was coming.

Wait a moment. He did not go through an incredible fight just to be defeated like that. It offends his dignity. He could already hear people telling a story of the pathetic bard, who died in a fight thinking he can beat professional soldiers. They are probably going to leave out the whole part about him holding them off for what felt like hours. He couldn’t allow that.

He gathered the last of his strength. In the blink of an eye he jumped up from the ground and threw himself at the soldier. He went for a hand, which a mere moment earlier was aiming the sword at him. He grabbed and put the lever on it. He shifted his weight to the other side, losing his balance but dragging his opponent with him. The way Jaskier laid his body down during the fall brought the soldier underneath him. Now it was enough to bend the wrist a little to redirect the sword in the other direction. The rest was done by the gravity and the weight of Jaskier's body, which whipped the blade into the opponent's stomach. But Jaskier barely noticed the blood that gushed out from the soldier's throat, his world already fading out to the darkness.

„I don’t care, Yennefer!”, he heard a muffled voice. „Let me inside!”

„He’ll be okay. He just needs to rest and you behave like a restless child around him!”

He snapped his eyes open. At first he didn’t know what was going on, but then he remembered. The fight! Did he manage to win? Were Geralt and Yennefer safe? His heart started to beat furiously in his chest. He began to choke.

The door opened with a loud bang. Someone rushed over to him.

„Jaskier, look at me!”, the voice demanded. The bard followed it and was met with a pair of gold eyes. „That’s right. Now follow me. Breath in, breath out...”.

After a moment Jaskier’s breathing became more even. He registered that he is in his room in Kaer Morhen. He didn’t understand any of it.

„Geralt?”, his voice sounded weak. „Wha... What happened?”.

Was everything just a nightmare? He very much hoped so.

„You decided to play a fucking hero”, so not a bad dream then.

„And how did I turn out?”, he decided to go for a teasing.

„You killed three soldiers and earned this stupid lord's respect, which made him let us go”, stated the Witcher. „Which brings two questions I want to ask you”.

„Do I really have to answer them?”, Jaskier had a feeling those won’t be simple and nice questions. Geralt’s stare was enough of a reply, though.

„How did it happen that I didn't know you knew how to use a sword?”, he started.

„Eeee... I guess I didn’t think it was an important information?”, it came out more like a question itself than an answer.

„You didn’t think it was an important information?”, Geralt asked in disbelieve. „You were following me, the fucking witcher, for over two decades, straight into danger and you thought mentioning that you actually know how to defend yourself wasn’t important?”.

Jaskier stayed silent. Somehow, today the Witcher was terribly talkative. Jaskier decided he prefers grunting Geralt a lot more.

„Did it ever occure to you that I would feel a lot better knowing that you aren’t completely defenceless?, the Witcher continued his monologue.

„I hate swords”, the bard said. Geralt ran his hand over his face, expressing his frustration.

„Second question then”, Geralt caught Jaskier’s eyes. „When were you going to tell me you are not human?”.

Jasker froze in dread. He was sure his heart stopped beating. He looked down at his hands. Sure enough, there was a golden tan on his skin. Shame hit him with a full force. He wanted to hide. He slipped his hands under the sheets, but knew fully well that Geralt still can see his changed face. He tried to turn away slightly.

„Jaskier?”, Geralt frowned. „Are you all right? You smell of fear...”.

„I... I’m sorry. I don’t know how... when...”, he started to shake a little.

„Your charm broke during the fight in the ballroom”, Geralt explained.

That made sense. Jaskier knew it was a possibility. He remembered that his charm was disappearing almost everytime he trained with his father. He tried to keep it on, but then he wasn’t able to focus on the fight, which was making the Viscount angry. On the other hand, him losing the charm was making his father furious. It usually ended up with the Viscount beating him with a stick, leaving painful bruises all over his body. Jaskier huddled in himself.

„Give me a moment, please. I’ll gather my things and leave”.

„What?”, Geralt seemed dumbfounded.

„I’ll leave and you won’t have to see me ever again, I promise. Just... just don’t hurt me, Geralt”, he blinked a few times to keep tears at bay.

„Jaskier”, Geralt’s hand dove under the sheets and found his hand. The bard flinched. He had to imagine a shocked and pained expression, which crossed the Witcher’s face. But Geralt did not withdraw his hand.

„I know, Geralt”, he interrupted him. „I’m a monster. But I don’t want to harm anyone. I didn’t even want to kill those soldiers. I swear. So please, let me go”, he lost his fight with tears now. They were freerly running down his face.

„In what way exactly you are supposed to be a monster?”, the Witcher snarled.

„Don’t you see me?”, Jaskier sobbed.

„I see you. And I have a few things to say, so you better listen”, he warned. „Whatever you are, I don’t fucking care. You are you. The bard who sometimes annoys the hell out of me, but who is my best friend nonetheless”.

Jaskier’s head snapped at that. Geralt called him his friend only once, after he came to apologize for the mountain. Jaskier still wasn’t sure Geralt meant it. But right now Geralt’s face was clear and gentle. The Witcher couldn’t just lie.

„I’m not going to let you go anywhere, because I need you right here. I need to have you by my side. Ciri needs you too, she adores you. And I think Yennefer have a soft spot for you too, even though she will probably never admit it. So, you have no choice, you are stuck with us”.

„Really?”, Jaskier asked faintly.

„Really”, Geralt's mouth twitched in his version of a smile. And just like that Jaskier was smiling widely as well.

„Are you done with being big softies?”, Yennefer stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips. Her eyes sparkled, though. „If so, it’s time to celebrate!”, she announced.

„To celebrate? What's the occasion?”, Jaskier was lost.

„The fact that you survived a skirmish with three armed soldiers, you dumbass”, scoffed the witch.

„The fact that you are a hero!”, at that time a second voice spoke. Ciri walked in holding the steaming cake. „It’s with honey. I baked it myself!”.

„Did you now?”, Jaskier felt a little overwhelmed.

„Yup!”, Ciri put the cake on the bedside table and threw herself on Jaskier. „I’m glad you are okay! I was so worried!”, she hid her face in the recess of the bard's neck. She didn’t seem a bit concerned with a change in the bard’s appearance. Jaskier looked at Geralt. The Witcher wore the expression, which screamed: „I told you so!”.

„So, I’m a hero now?”, Jaskier laughed.

„Of course, you are!”, answered Ciri, still clutching to the bard. „You saved Geralt and Yennefer!”.

„Yes, I think I did”, Jaskier’s smile grew even wider. Geralt rolled his eyes and Yennefer made an annoyed noise.

„We are not going to hear the end of this, aren’t we?”, she sighed.

„Hey!”, Jaskier was indignant. „There is a potential for an epic ballad in here!”

„Make me look like a damsel in distress and you are dead, bard”, she warned.

„I will fight you!”, Jaskier retorted.

Geralt listened to their small quarrel for a while. He relaxed. It seemed everything was going to be normal. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at his bard.

„You are indeed a hero, Jaskier”, the Witcher admitted. „But I’m not letting you near such a danger again anytime soon”.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was stuck in my head for a while and finally I gave it a concrete form. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


End file.
